Wasn't that enough?
by Strikersky
Summary: He wasn't the nicest man in the world but he still took the time to get close to her and wasn't that enough? OcxKurogane


**Yo Everyone Strikersky here**

**Its been a long time hasn't it sorry school's been tough but everyone been through that I'll try my best tp make more story but for now just enjoy my cute little one shot.**

It was just another day in the castle her long black hair was getting in the way she sighed pushing it away to reveal her sky blue eyes. She wore a blue and white kimono which was to match her eyes she was an apprentice to the head mage Fai. She ran down the hall Fai was always kind to her whenever she was late but she never liked to disappoint him he was kind enough to teach her after all. But she ran straight into Kurogane and he just so happened to be captain of the guards. She fell back but Kurogane took her arm so she would fall. "Ah sorry Kurogane-" "Watch where you're going next time!" She bowed when he gave a scowled look at her, he then said calmly "Where were you…off to anyway?" "Oh" She gave a smile "Master Fai's training me again today. Oh yeah I'm going to be late bye Kurogane." "…Bye Sora" He stared at her as she continued on her with a small sigh when she left.

Once her training was over Fai said with his usual smile "So why were you late Sora" "Sorry Master I ran into Kurogane he got mad at me again…I ran into him." Fai smiled and then giggled. "Poor Kurgy." "What about me he's so scary sometimes, I think he doesn't like me very much…" She said sadly. Fai then said with his usual smile "Don't worry Kurogane doesn't hate you not one bit." "Then why is he always so mad at me all the time?" Fai gave another smile then said "You'll know soon."

It was a long way back to her room but she enjoyed the time it gave her time to think. (You'll know soon… Master Fai sure is confusing after all why would he be angry all the time if there wasn't a good reason for it?) She looked around then made a turn that was when she saw a few guards they were training in Kurogane's army. They were all complaining about the extra training they were given. 'Oi look' She felt uneasy in there gaze. 'You're really cute why not come with us.' 'Yeah we were just about to get a drink.' Sora then said "No thanks I'm just trying to get back to my room." 'Really well how about we join you.' "Ah I said no Now let me GO!" She got away from them backing into someone. The men froze looking up. "You three what are you doing if you have time for flirting get back to training!" 'Yes sir!' They ran "And if I catch you near her again you'll be answering to me!" Sora turned around getting away from his grip. "I'm sorry!" She said tears threatening to fall. Kurogane panicked and said "I know it wasn't your fault are you alright did they hurt you..?" He placed a hand over her cheek. "No I'm fine." "Next time, be careful I might not be there to protect you next time." "Yes…" "Let me walk you to your room."

She nodded following behind him but soon he was beginning to leave her behind. (Why did you save me? I don't understand…) "Were never going to make it if you continue at that pace." He said slightly annoyed he then took her hand she blushed "Um no it's okay I can follow." "Yeah right." Once there he turned away Sora took his cape then said "Um…Thank you again Kurogane..." He smiled and said "Anytime…" Continuing on his way Sora blushed at him then went in. (Why is my heart beating so fast I don't like him do I? No that couldn't be it!) She gave a small laugh.

The next day Sora held a bag made of cloth she waited outside of the training room blushing as she opened the door she saw the outdoors it looked nice outside a perfect day to train but he face went brought red when she saw Kurogane he was dripping in sweat from training he failed to notice her as she walked to him bringing him a towel. "Sorry to bother you…" "No problem I was finished anyway…" He sat next to her as they enjoyed the spring breeze. She blushed, as she said "This is for you…" She handed him the bag and he opened it. "Candy, sorry but I don't like sweets." "I know that's why I made sea salt caramel…" He took a bite. "It's good…" "It's to say thank you for saving me." Kurogane looked at her then kissed her cheek. "It's great Thank you…" She blushed as he said "Hey kid want to go Sakura viewing?" "Huh?" He then said "Tomorrow at noon I'll come get you." Her heart skipped a beat when he smirked at her. "Well how bought it?" "Sure…" Looking down she blushed again. He took another candy eating it.

The next day she wore her usual kimono when she heard Kurogane "Are you ready to go?" She opened the door. "I'm ready." "Good." He took her hand "Let's go then." She looked at Kurogane he had his sword like always but she didn't mind it was important to him after all.

Once there, she sat on the ground against the blanket "It's so beautiful…" She smiled "Ah…" Kurogane lied down; he apparently was uninterested in the sakura blossoms. (Then why did he invite me if he doesn't enjoy this and even so why me? he could have asked anyone after all lots of girls like him…) Sora's heart beated uneasy in her chest. Flowers fell against her hair Kurogane began to stare at her as she smiled looking up at the flowers. He smiled just a bit he like when she smiled the most it made him happy. "Hey Sora?" "Yes?" "Are you enjoying this?" "Yes thank you Kurogane!" He smirked again. "Let's come back again next year." "Okay!" He smiled and then he kissed her on the cheek. "Promise."

It was a month later Sora spent any moment she had to spend it with Kurogane. She went into Kurogane's room. "Kurogane!" "Yeah what do you want little mage?" She smiled. "Nothing I just wanted to see you." "No one's been giving you any trouble right?" "Um no…" "Sora. Who did it?" "I'm okay Kurogane promise." "If someone is bothering you, I'll kill them." Kurogane was lost in thought when he came up with an idea. "Come." "Huh where are we going?" He dragged her with him. "Kurogane?!"

She was dragged into a dusty room filled with boxes she coughed from the dust. "Where are we?" "These things are mine don't touch." "Well why'd you bring me?" She pouted. "I know it's here somewhere…" He dug through something's. Sora saw something in the box shining. "Oh what a pretty kimono…" She picked it up. "a kimono?" He got up. "Here it is." It was a red and black kimono. "What do you need this for?" "It's for you." "I can't accept this…" She said shyly. "Put it on for me." She looked up at him scared as he glared at her. "Make sure you wear it." "Okay…" She said scared running to place it on.

Once she placed it on she fell in love with it. Kurogane said "You look good in it." "Really I love it, it's so beautiful…" She laughed. "Now I don't have to worry…" "Worry what?" "Nothing come see me again tomorrow got it?" "Um okay." She left "With that everyone will know you belong to be."

The next morning she was walking down the hall to see Kurogane when she saw Syaoran and Sakura they smiled. "Hello Sakura, Syaoran." She bowed Sakura smiled "Your kimono is so pretty." "Thank you." She smiled. Syaoran then said "It looks familiar where did you get it from?" "Oh Kurogane gave it to me." "Kurogane?" They both said. Syaoran then said surprised "He gave it to you?!" "Um yes is that bad?" "No not at all…" "Well I have to go see you two later." She waved leaving them "I think..." He said nervously but dismissed it.

The later that day she arrived at Kurogane's door and went in "Kurogane?" "Sora you're here…" "Good afternoon Kurogane." She smiled. "You're beautiful." She blushed "Um thank you… but why did you give this to me?" He smiled then kissed her on the lips. "I thought I would have made that obvious now…" She blushed "You, you like me?" "Yes." He sat down she did the same sitting next to him. "Do you like me?" He said. "Um…I-" He placed his arms around her the kissed her. "I love you Kurogane…" She smiled at him tears falling down. Kurogane smiled and held her he kissed her once more on the lips not letting her go. "So you didn't hate me before." "Hate you what are you talking about now?" He said slightly angry. "You always got angry at me like now." Fresh tears running down her face. He took a deep breath "I didn't hate you not once you were just kinda-" He blushed. "I was-" (he was nervous around me so he did like me, it was just like Fai said.) She smiled again "I love you Kurogane!" "I'll try not to yell at you as much…I just can't stand when other people are near you… Your mine and now everyone will know it." "Kurogane you're not making sense again…" She said nervously he placed her in his bed. "Kurogane?" He kissed her once more before wrapping an arm around her. "You won't leave me when I wake up will you." "Never." She fell asleep against his chest and smiled once he thought she was asleep as he ran a hand through her hair. "Aishiteru Sora…" "I love you too Kurogane…" (Even though Kurogane was mean and a bit scary he loved her enough to get closer to her and wasn't that enough?)

**Well I hope you like it if you have any suggestions reveiw well till next time**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
